My Reaction to Sir Topham Hatt is not allowed in Other Parodies
Heres's my reaction that Sir Topham Hatt is not allowed in other Parodies Transcript *Sir Topham Hatt: Wait! Don't Start without me! *Thomas: Whoa Whoa Whoa, where do u think you're going? *Sir Topham Hatt: Well I'm in charge of the railway someone if also in charge of some other parodies. *Thomas: hmm let's see..... oh here it is it says here *Shows Sir Topham Hatt a picture of himself with a No symbol on it* You are not allowed!!!! *Sir Topham Hatt: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Thomas: That's right Sir or should I say baldy, you're not in Daniel Pineda's and Andrew Smith's. *Sir Topham Hatt: But I'm the superintendent of the railway you can't do that!? *Emily: I'm afraid he's right Baldy, you're no longer in our other parodies. *Sir Topham Hatt: *Angrily* All of you have cause confusion and delay! *Percy: You Can't Tell Us What Do Baldy! We Don't Take Orders from u Anymore were done with u! *Sir Topham Hatt: If I can't be in charge who can!? *Gordon: That would be me baldy, I'm also important and i could be in charge of the railway. *BoCo: Me! *Spencer: Me! *Murdoch: and me *Sir Topham Hatt: What!?!?!?!?! All of You, Murdoch, BoCo, i though u all never come back! *BoCo: Mattel is the blame and we would of though of this! *Murdoch: Yeah since they all want us back, i should look after the parodies. *Sir Topham Hatt: You can't be serious. *Casey Jr.: on the contrary they have *steps forward* *Sir Topham Hatt: and who are you? *Casey Jr.: I'm Thomas' new best friend Casey Jr. he called me that we should be doing crossovers without you and CGI characters. *James: I kinda agreed with the circus engine, you been getting more engines and all of the CGI characters. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh is that so!? i got more CGI characters for u to have *Caitlin, Connor, Frieda, Vinnie, and all of the CGI stands up* *Thomas: Good thing That i have some old friends like Flora, Hank, Colin, Molly, Thumper, Patrick, and old CGI dudes like, Belle, Flynn, Den, Dart, Paxton, Captain, Norman, and more to join in. *Sir Topham Hatt: U Betray Us Belle, Flynn, and More!? *Belle: I always face to face!. *Sir Topham Hatt: Why did u let them in they're CGIs as well. *Thomas: Yeah but Belle seems find she's strong and sexy, and Flynn could be the coolest fire fighter and Den and Dart would work for Mavis by cooking burgers. *Ten Cents: Yeah Get Lost Jerk! *Theodore: and never Come Back! *Edward: It also means You're Fired! *Sir Topham Hatt: oh really That's preposterous, if u guys can do parodies without me and my CGI engines, i guess we should stay in Disney and Andrew Smith side. *Molly: it depends, but uh i think u own them something *point out to the other characters like Horrid Henry, The Amazing World of Gumball, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, Spyro the Dragon, Star Wars, Teen Titians, Scooby Doo, and more who are angry at him* *Horrid Henry: There He Is Guys! That's the Fat Man who replaced Edward and Henry with 2 Engines called Rebecca and Nia and tried to ruined other parodies! *Crash Bandicoot: Then Let's Get Him what he deserves. *Gumball: GET HIM!!!! *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh *The Others chase Sir Topham Hatt and Joker is riding on a bull chasing him as well while Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Casey Jr., and the others Laugh about it* *Edward: Alright everyone let's get the Parodies work! *Thomas and the Others: YEAH!!!!!! Category:Transcript Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Daniel Pineda